SoKai iPod Shuffle
by 9peggy
Summary: I wanted to do a SoKai story, and also an iPod Shuffle. So this came along.


**iPod challenge**

Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.<br>4. Do ten of these and then post them.

I picked Sora X Kairi. :)

In Too Deep (Sum 41)

Sora panted as he struggled to keep up with his energetic girlfriend. She made a sharp turn around the aisle, almost making him topple over the shopping cart. _Please slow down, _he begged silently. He was almost scared for her, but more so for himself, for Kairi had fallen victim to . . . _shopping sales. _And of course when those happened, she would drag Sora with her to the mall to be her bus-boy, and carry all her bags. And yes, he did mean _all _her bags. All twenty of them.

That's what he gets for dating a shopaholic, though. But he still loved her, even though he was practically drowning in shopping bags.

Please Don't Leave Me (P!nk)

Kairi felt her Namine, her sister, rub her back soothingly as she buried her head in the pillow, sobbing. She hated fighting with Sora. She hated it even more when they broke up, which hardly ever happened. This fight was a big one. And she hated herself for the way she treated her boyfriend sometimes. But, she couldn't help herself; she was the kind of girl that needed to vent and Sora just so happened to be the kind of guy that was willing to take it. He was like her own personal punching bag. It's not that she didn't want to stop; Sora defiantly didn't deserve it! She felt guilty about it. So, _so _guilty. She was almost sure that he wouldn't forgive her this time.

"Kairi, its okay," Namine kept saying, "You accidently spilled his drink; no big deal! You're such a drama queen!"

Thunder (Boys Like Girls)

"_Your voice is the soundtrack of my summer, Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said, Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't wanna ever love another, You'll always be my thunder. So bring on the rain, And listen to the thunder."_

Sora reached down from his guitar to Kairi's sleeping head, smiling. He was pretty sure she wouldn't be afraid of the storm anymore.

Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My) Taylor Swift

Kairi grinned as she guided Sora across the bridge. They stopped in the middle and rested on the span. Kairi sighed blissfully at the stars that shone on her. Not the ones gazing above them, the ones looking at her right now. Sora's eyes had to be the brightest, most beautiful eyes in the town. She hoped one day she could admire them as she made her way up the aisle of their wedding. She tried telling her mother this, but she only shook her head, and said, "Oh, my, my, my, Kairi."

Hey, Soul Sister (Train)

Sora was convinced. He was convinced that Kairi was the girl for him. His soul mate, his other half. They were destined to be together forever. He only hoped she felt the same, as he got down on one knee before her, reaching for the ring in his pocket….

Need You Now (Lady Antebellum)

Kairi had finally had enough. She was on the brink of insanity, and she _needed _Sora. She knew they had a fight, and even if she thought she was right, she knew she couldn't do this alone. She reached for the phone and dialed, waiting for the Sora's familiar voice to pick it up. Of course, he didn't, but at least he let it go to the answering machine.

"Sora," She began, "You win; I'll try to cut down the number of my bridesmaids…."

Firework (Katy Perry)

Sora smiled at his new wife's giggle as he scooped her up in his arms to carry them through the threshold of their new home. He was surprised the family had actually set off fireworks for them when they left after the reception, just like they wanted. Sora always did think that fireworks represented Kairi in a way. They were bright, and fantastic, full of energy, but dangerous enough to explode.

Eclipse (All Yours)

Kairi was perfectly aware that Sora had the ability to steal her heart, but she didn't think it would ever get this intense. She knew that they both believed they were meant for each other. Kairi was forever Sora's, no one else's. Their marriage proved that, and what really sealed it, was the little bundle of joy she was soon to have. She hoped they would have a girl. . .

The Best Day (Taylor Swift)

Sora chuckled sweetly as his daughter ran ahead of them, her big coat bouncing on her arms loosely. He gently put his arm around the shoulders of his ever-loved wife. The sky shone gold above them, making it a perfect autumn day. He remembered when they were kids, they would come to this exact pumpkin spot in the fall. He never dreamed he would be here today with a family of his own. He hoped his daughter would have these same memories, of this being one of the best days of her dear life.

Soul Mate (Natasha Bedingfeild)

Kairi sighed lovingly as she leaned into the arms of her husband. From the moment she met him, she almost could imagine them in a house of their own, married, and with a child to nurture. _Almost. _She was always told that true love was almost impossible, which is why she never paid much attention to Sora. But as she grew older, and became closer to him, her love has only deepen. She had a "Once upon a time," and she was lucky enough to be living, "Happily Ever After," all because of Sora. She just wished their was a stronger word besides, 'soulmate.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. Most of these parts were really cheesy. There was a lot of Taylor Swift songs, which I hardly ever listen too. ;) But I had fun making it either way. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I'm actually thinking about making another Ipod Shuffle for Roxas and Namine. It really depends on the amount of reviews I get. **

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R please.**


End file.
